The Last Battle
by snicklefritzdabest
Summary: This was an Epic Poem assignment I had to do in school and I based it off of Brave so I switched it back to the movie and would like some critique from you guys. This is my first story. This takes place after the movie and Merida has one more fight to win. Rating T just to be safe. Merida/OC


The Last Battle

A dark man sat in his lair, brooding over how to make the kingdom pay for exiling him. His dark green, cat-like eyes flickered and his pale lips curled into an evil grin as he developed the perfect plan to make King Fergus regret his actions. _'I know what to do; I'll lay a curse upon them! No one will escape my wrath."_ His name is Apollyon, the angel of the pit.

Apollyon quickly stood up from his stone throne, lifted his long bony arms and commanded, "My creatures, come to your master, fulfill his curse against the DunBroch kingdom! Fly out and smite every person you can find, torture them so they wish to die but death will not come to relieve their suffering!" Thundering of a thousand hooves echoed in the pit as the demons came forth. They had the powerful bodies of horses, heads of lions, tails that of a scorpion, and their wings chanted the battle cry of horse drawn chariots charging into war. They flew up the trench's steep walls and attacked the unsuspecting victims.

The strong King Fergus paced hearing the cries of his people outside the castle walls. He thought for a long while until the idea came to him. His daughter, Princess Merida was the only one who could save them. She had lifted the blight of Mor'du, she could defeat Apollyon. The fair skinned Princess was already getting ready for battle. Her blue eyes sparkled as she braided her long fiery locks of red hair and whispered "Heaven watch over me" as she grabbed her weapons.

Merida filled her quiver with arrows and

Put her bow around her shoulders then sheathed

Her sword against her hip. Defeating the

Angel of the Pit would take everything

She had. She ran from the castle, away

From her people crying for help. _"Hold on,_

_Your pain will be eased soon"_ she thought to herself

As she dashed past her subjects lying in

The streets. The Princess could not bear to see

Them in such pain. The locusts trampled, gnawed,

And stung her people. The stings caused a scorching

Pain to surge through the affected bodies,

Making them scream and cry for relief. Many

Tried to take their own lives, but none succeeded.

Merida knew that the demons would only

Disappear when Apollyon had left

The earth. She did not know if she would survive

The fight, but she prayed to the gods that this

Would be his last day. She leapt over a

Fallen tree and landed on the edge of

The dark furrow. She looked down and called to

Him, "Prince of Darkness, come out from your dwelling

And fight!" Apollyon appeared behind

The young princess and growled, "How dare you call

Me out. Since my demons have not finished

You, I will." Merida rolled to the side when

Apollyon slashed his hand in her direction.

She grabbed her bow and reached into her quiver.

She pulled the string back to her ear and let

The arrow fly. Apollyon let a

Smirk play on his lips as he held the arrow

In his hand. Merida scowled, trying again

Having the same result. The monster lunged

Towards the girl tearing the hem of her black

Gown as she scrambled away from him. She

Quickly unsheathed her sword and swung with her

Might but it did nothing but break the skin.

Apollyon winced as blood trickled out

Of the open wound then laughed wildly,

"Your weapons cannot damage me Princess.

It is time for you to join your people."

Merida's blue eyes widened when she saw the

Man before her begin to transform. His

Back arched and he let out low growls as his

Body grew. His nails became claws and his

Black cape turned into fur. The Princess hastily

Got up and took several steps back when she

Saw the six foot tall man turn into an

Eight foot black bear, another Mor'du. She knew he would easily

Overpower her. She had no advantage

On level ground with him. The girl whipped around

And sprinted as fast as her long swift legs

Would carry her. "Oden help me" she silently

Prayed when she heard the familiar sound

Of beating wings from the demons grow near.

She vigorously climbed a high rock, yelping

And scrambling when the beast swiped her leg.

Barely, she managed to reach the tip of

The rock keeping the locusts at bay by

Swinging her sword. "You have nowhere to run

Now Princess. Your time is up!" the bear snarled

As he leaped at the young woman. "No Apollyon,

Your time is finished!" she cried as she drew

Her bow once again and let an arrow

Loose. The red feathered arrow sliced through the air

Until it finally found its target,

Piercing the beast in the heart. Apollyon's

Eyes widened in fear for the first time as

He felt the iron tip rip through his body.

He glared at the princess as he fell to

The ground and took his final breath. Merida

Breathed heavily as she watched the blood pour

From the fatal blow. The demon locusts

Hissed as they turned to dust and scattered in

The wind. The victor yanked the arrow out

Of the still body and held it up to

The sky. "May the Heavens above bless my

People with my offering of Apollyon,

Prince of Darkness, Angel of the Pit, my

Vanquished foe."


End file.
